<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster by M34GS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537866">The Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS'>M34GS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Garden Grows Hungry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Murder, Non-Volleyball AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satori just wanted to make sure Tsutomu was ok.</p><p> </p><p>This is the final part for The Garden Grows Hungry. It probably won't make a lot of sense unless you've read the other parts, but I am not here to tell you how to live your life :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Garden Grows Hungry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So, I finally got this done. It's just a short piece, about Tendou's point of view when Hinata, Kenma, and Akaashi committed their first murder(s). I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Tsutomu was late. Satori checked his watch again, and glanced up at the school. Classes had ended over twenty minutes ago. <em>What’s taking him so long?</em> Tsutomu had been going home with Satori as soon as possible after school since his brother’s accident, eager to visit his brother and spend time with them both. It was a bit adorable, how much he idolized Wakatoshi. Satori furrowed his brow, trying to remember if there was anything Tsutomu had said he had to do after school. The only thing that came to mind was him saying ‘I’ll talk to those other guys later. They know something’, after confronting Tetsurou and Koutarou the previous day. <em>But he wouldn’t…</em>Satori tried to rationalize, but stopped himself with a groan as he realized that Tsutomu, in fact, <em>would.</em></p><p>               “Honestly,” he muttered to himself. He was half-tempted to just leave Tsutomu to get in a fight, but he knew Wakatoshi would never let his little brother get into that sort of trouble. Satori sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched and muttering to himself. The last of the teachers were leaving, so Satori made sure to sneak inside. He’d gotten good at going unnoticed, but every time he did, the voices of the past echoed in his mind.</p><p>               <em>“Freak!”</em></p><p>
  <em>               “You’re so creepy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               “Look at that guy…he’s like a monster…”</em>
</p><p>               Satori shook the thoughts from his head. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair. He was in the school now, and had to concentrate on finding Tsutomu. Listening carefully, he couldn’t hear anything on the first floor. He did a quick check of the rooms, just in case, but he didn’t feel the need to be too thorough; Tsutomu had no reason to be hiding. The kid was straight-forward. If he wanted to confront other students, he wouldn’t bother making sure they were hidden away. Satori paused in his search as he realized a teacher definitely should have heard and found Tsutomu with the other students. The back of his neck started to feel as though it was burning, like his hands when he put them under a faucet with the water turned completely hot; burning so hot it felt cold.</p><p>               He swallowed and forced himself to push onward. He went upstairs, hoping to have more luck there. Each step felt like his legs had lead strapped to them. His hands shook and he gripped the railing tightly. It was quiet…so quiet he felt unnerved. His stomach started doing flips and his hands were so sweaty they slipped on the metal rail as he reached the second floor. Satori wiped his hands on his pants and started walking down the corridor.</p><p>               <em>Something is wrong. Something is wrong. Something is so, so wrong.</em> The thoughts echoed through his head and Satori could feel his heart bounding in his chest. His intuition was rarely wrong, and this was one of the few times he fervently hoped it was. There should have been no anxiety. He could see no logical reason for it; the sun was shining through the windows, the hallway was clear of any hazards, there was no smoke, no spills, no…noise.</p><p>               The silence bothered him, and Satori found himself turning his head this way and that, tilting it side to side, and rubbing his fingers in his ears to make sure he hadn’t suddenly gone deaf. After a few moments, he decided to accept the fact that school was just much, <em>much</em> quieter after hours.</p><p>               Satori walked up to the first classroom door. He reached for it, but a sense of foreboding, so strong he almost vomited, washed over him and he faltered. His hand hung in the air, and he stared with wide eyes at the door. The air was no longer silent; it was buzzing. He felt dizzy but at the same time, he couldn’t move. His head felt as though it was stuffed full of cotton and his vision seemed to be more grainy. Everything was tinted orange…</p><p>               Satori gave his head a hard shake. “This is ridiculous,” he mumbled to himself. He grabbed the door and slid it open quickly, bracing himself for…well he wasn’t sure what. But the sight of an empty classroom gave him both relief and anxiety. On the one hand, the classroom <em>should</em> be empty at the end of the day. On the other, he still didn’t know where Tsutomu was.</p><p>               After a second scan of the classroom, Satori closed the door and moved on to the next room. This time, he didn’t let himself hesitate like before. He grabbed the door immediately and slid it open. Empty. Satori chewed his lip and frowned. He closed the door and moved on. For a moment, his gaze caught on the last door in the hallway, and he felt an urge to both approach it and run from it. He chose to ignore his instincts and approached the third classroom. Empty again. So was the fourth. And then, he was there. The last door in the hallway stood before him, seeming so much larger than the rest, even though Satori knew that wasn’t true.</p><p>               As he was about to put his hand on the door, Satori heard a sound. He froze, eyes wide. It happened again; not a loud noise, but definitely recognizable. The crinkling of plastic.</p><p>               <em>Maybe…maybe some mouse got in and is rustling around in there…</em> his mind supplied. It was a perfectly reasonable and logical thought, but his gut twisted and Satori knew that wasn’t the answer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. Satori flexed his fingers, debating whether he really needed to open that door. <em>I could just skip this one and make my way upward…if I don’t find Tsutomu, I can come back.</em> But even as he thought about it, Satori knew he wouldn’t be able to leave the second floor until he opened the door to the last classroom. Taking a deep breath in, he placed his hand on the door…and shoved it open.</p><p>               The scene in front of him took a minute to register.</p><p>               The first thing he saw was red. Red. Red. Red. Red on the floor…no, on the plastic covering the floor. Red on hands. Red on…knives? <em>Saws</em>? What? <em>What? </em></p><p>               Slowly, the pieces fit together. There were three of the students Tsutomu was talking to at lunch the day before. The floor was covered in plastic. There were saws and knives. And blood. Lots of blood. The students were frozen in the middle of their actions, wide-eyed. Satori took a step forward. If one of them was bleeding this much, that was a problem. He could find Tsutomu later, these kids were clearly in shock and…</p><p>               His thoughts trailed off as he realized what exactly it was the other students were doing. They were shoving things in a bag…<em>is that an ARM?</em> Satori stumbled back a step, eyes wide. That startled the other teens into moving. The shortest, with orange hair and large brown eyes, dropped the duffel bag he was holding. The bag fell to the ground and part of the contents spilled out.</p><p>               “Wh-what…what’s going on?” Satori finally found his voice. No one answered him, but the short one took a step toward him. His foot knocked against the bag’s spilled contents and Satori’s eyes followed it. A head. A <em>HEAD</em>. And not just any head. He knew that bowl-cut, those dark eyes, he knew that head. “Ts-Tsutomu…?” It was like a switch was flipped. The orange-haired boy leapt at him. Satori yelped and scrambled backward. He narrowly avoided being caught and managed to turn without tripping over his own legs, which both suddenly felt much too long. He raced for the stairs, crying out for help. <em>Please, please, please, let there be someone here!</em> Behind him, he could hear one of the other boys shouting. He risked a glance over his shoulders, only to find the student chasing him was right there. Satori yelped and tried to throw himself forward. He grabbed the closest railing, the one leading upstairs, and launched himself upward. There was a screech and then arms and legs wrapped around him. One arm snaked around his neck, a hand slapped over his mouth to keep him quiet.</p><p>               Satori struggled, but the kid kicked him in the back of the knee, and then he was falling. The arms and legs let go. Satori reached out, trying to grab anything he could, but his fingers met only air. Pain exploded in the back of his head and darkness surrounded him.</p><p>***</p><p>               Satori slowly started to wake. He felt…weird. Vague memories of what had to be a dream swirled through his mind. His head was pounding, and he remembered running from something in the dream, but what was it? His arms were stretching…stretching…stretching, and he could feel something moving underneath him…or was he moving over something? Was he still dreaming?</p><p>               He was stopped now. Satori groaned and blinked his eyes. “Wh-wha’s goin’ on?” he mumbled. His question went unanswered.</p><p>               “Come on,” someone said.</p><p>               “No! Ugh, just listen to me!” someone else interjected. “You can’t just tip him over like that! If he lands head first, it’ll look suspicious. You need to make sure his feet are first. That way it’ll look like he jumped.”</p><p>               <em>Who are they talking about?</em> Satori wondered. <em>What are they doing?</em> It was at this point that Satori realized two people were holding his arms up. <em>Did I fall down? </em>He wondered.</p><p>               “Oh. I guess you’re right. But how…” the first voice spoke.</p><p>               “I’ll help you guys,” the second one replied. He grabbed Satori’s legs and lifted.</p><p>               “We should use the railing. Like, sort of sit him on it. Then we can turn him around and drop him feet-first,” a third person suggested. The three of them maneuvered him until Satori’s feet were pointing toward the ground on the other side of the railing. At this point, Satori was more awake. His eyes focused finally and he saw the ground beneath him…far beneath him.</p><p>               “Wh-what?! What’s going on?” he demanded, muscles tensing.</p><p>               “Nothing you need to worry about,” the first voice stated coldly. Three sets of hands shoved him from behind and he was falling. A scream tore out of his throat and memories from moments ago rushed through his mind. An empty school. A duffel bag. Blood. His best friend’s brother’s corpse, chopped into pieces.</p><p>               His body slammed into the ground, and as his vision was fading for the last time, one more thought crossed his mind:</p><p>               <em>And people call ME the monster.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! I always appreciate kudos and comments, and I love hearing your thoughts.</p><p>I have a tumblr if you want to check it out: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/m34gs">M34GS</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>